Magical Science
by brokenxsouls
Summary: Life is grand, but not for these people. All kidnapped, but they don't realize that they know each other. Can they figure out why they were brought together and end the madness?
1. What Happened?

_**Disclaimer: Vikki owns the characters, but their our story. Don't steal please.**_

_'thought'_

They could hear the sounds of the storm outside as the government truck rattled along the dirt road. Rain beat against the side of the truck, the thunder clashing above. The small group of kids huddled on the floor in the back of the truck. They had been traveling across the country for at least three days, and everyone was too scared and tired to say anything_. 'It's strange how such a deep silence can fall even when the most ferocious storm is raging out side.'_ Thought Karin, the youngest of the group. She was 15 and had short dark brown hair and glasses. She was from Columbia but was visiting a friend in Kitchener when it had happened.

**FlashBack**

It was just like any other day except this day was special, for it was the first day of summer vacation. Karin had gotten out of school early so she could fly out and visit Craig. He is 17 going on 18 and was in his last year of high school with a bright future in programming. Now don't get me wrong, this guy wasn't your typical dorky brainiac. He was kind, sweet, caring, and was in no hurry in the relationship department. Oh, and he wasn't that bad looking either. At least that's what Karin thought. Anyways bright eyes, not too tall, with dark blonde hair; she absolutely adored him. They had met at an ice cream shop after she landed and everything was perfect. Karin sat there under a yellow and red umbrella, at a picnic table outside the ice cream shop. Watching him eat his vanilla cone while talking about what he planned on doing while she was here.

Unfortunately this bliss-filled state didn't last long. Not soon after they had finished their ice cream and were walking along a park path they were caught off guard by a black, armor plated truck. It careened around the corner of the walkway and the two barley had time to leap out of the way before the truck stopped where they had been standing.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Karin sputtered as she started to pull herself up from the grass. She had done a face plant when she and Craig dodged the truck. But she never got all the way up. Before Karin knew it, someone had grabbed her by the back of her shirt neck and the seat of her pants. The man hoisted her right off the ground and tossed her head first into the truck like a rag doll. She heard an 'OOF' as she landed on something that should have been the truck floor.

"Get off me!" someone cried as she sat up.

"Stop pushing"

"Who are you?"

"Do you know where we are?"

To her surprise, she wasn't the only one in the back of the truck.

"Karin?" asked a groggy voice from the corner

Boy was she relieved to hear that voice. It was Craig, and hearing that he was there with her swept away all fear...until now that is.

**End  
**  
The armored truck pulled up into the driveway, signaled only by the mailbox with McKay on it. Two men in suits got out and walked up to the door. The kids in the back sat silently in fear as they heard voices and foot steps approach on the wet gravel road.

"Thank you for being so cooperative Mr. McKay. I know this must be extremely difficult for you."

"Not really," replied the man who the kids assumed was Mr. McKay. "Couldn't get rid of her fast enough in my opinion. Pain in my neck since the day she got here. Her wacko mother, step-father, and sister had to go and die, and guess who got stuck with her...ME! That's who. Shame about her sister though, at least she had some intelligence."

"Of course Mr. McKay. We're more than happy to take her off your hands." said one of the men.

"Yes well, thanks a lot sirs," Mr. McKay said while tipping his hat that hid his bald head. "Sorry about the wait though. She should be along any minute now."

"Oh don't even think twice about it sir." said the other man, as the sound of feet splashing threw puddles game up to the truck.

"Hey, what's with the truck?" asked a young female voice. "Hey! W...what are you doing?! PUT ME DOWN!!"

The doors to the truck were wrenched open just long enough to throw the girl in hard enough to smack her back violently against the other end of the truck before the door slammed shut.

She was a strange little girl of about 17. She had long light brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail with raggity bangs that covered her blue eyes. She wore baggy guy pants and an even baggier shirt. Although the little light coming threw the bard window at the door of the truck didn't show much detail.

"Ow." she said in irritation after the door was closed. She sat there with her head down rubbing the back of it as the truck began to pull away. She looked up with a child-like grin smeared across her face as well as rain and mud. Actually now that Craig had a bit of a closer look, the girl seemed vaguely familiar but couldn't quite place it. She was soaked to the bone, she had been walking in the storm after all, she gave a quick shudder from the cold.

"Woah" she said "I think its a little bit chilly in here." she looked down at her bare arms. "Look." her eye brows went up in surprise. "I got goosily bumps!" she looked around at all the truck captives and her smile faded. She seemed lonely as if she had just lost something very close and important to her. She sighed. "I'm gone for a year and you all forget me already." Leaning back and putting her hands behind her head. "Oh well, I probably should have figured as much."

The other truck-mates all looked around at each other. No one seemed to recognize the new comer. But despite the fact of being totally forgotten by her old companions she couldn't help but smile to herself and wonder._ 'None of them know each other, besides the ones that already did when I left. Yet here they all are, together. Where are we being taken? What's going on? Well, on the bright side this should prove to be rather interesting... Wait... how did Karin get here? She's from Columbia?!' _No one knows how long the group sat in silence. The tension mounted, as time passed it was nearly unbearable. Karin yawned and snuggled closer to Craig; but he wasn't paying attention. The newest addition stretched then sat up cross-legged and looked around at all the others.

"So..." she said clasping her hands together." Who are you? Where are you from? and tell us a little bit about yourself."

Everyone looked up confused but no one answered. She sighed then grinned. "All right then. I'll start." She went around the group pointing to each person. "Glen, Cambridge, this is his first year out of high school. Resident player and he-who-knows-everything-about-nothing. Eric in grade 12, hopefully his last year of high school. Local WoW expert and sarcastic pro. Karin, Columbia... don't know what city. Youngest of our little group, she doesn't like snow. And finally Craig. In his second year of grade 12, he specializes in computer tech. Did I miss anything?"

Her grin grew into a full out smile as she watched the dumb-struck faces of her old friends. She put her hands behind her head and leaned back against the wall, unfolding her legs. "You still don't recognize me do you?" she asked sadly staring up at the roof of the truck, and blowing the bangs out of her eyes. "You know I expect Craig and Karin not to know me cuz I only met Craig once, and Karin... in never met her in real life, just over the computer." The scruffy girl stood up and walked over to the bared window in the door of the truck, she was the only one short enough to stand without stooping . Eric squinted as the light from the window reveled more of her features. The rain had stopped and the sun was just peeking out allowing everyone to get a good look at the mud covered kid.


	2. Who are you?

**The rain had stopped and the sun was just peeking out allowing everyone to get a good look at the mud covered kid.**

"KAT?!" cried Eric "W...what?"

"Hello" she wiggled her fingers at everyone smiling. "It took you long enough"

"Wait. Kathrin? From youth?" asked Glen surprised "But you? I thought? you?

"What? Are you really all that surprised?" she joked cocking her right eye brow and smirking.

"But you disappeared." Said Eric

"Leprechaun! Hello!" she pointed to herself. "I can poof. You cant get rid of me that easily anyway, no matter how much you want to," she winked and smiled lightly.

"Hold on," said Karin confused. "You mean Craig's friend Kat? From Waterloo?"

"I'm NOT from Waterloo!" she cried exasperated and turned to Craig. "Why do you keep telling people I'm from Waterloo?"

Craig just smiled widely. "I'm glad to see you. I was really disappointed that you weren't at the convention, and not on-line anymore. I haven't got to talk to you in so long, I miss it."

"Well you cant have been that disappointed since you didn't even recognize me. Geewiz." she rolled her eyes.

The truck jerked to a stop and sent Kat face first to the floor with an 'Ow' The two men driving opened the doors and led the group into a white building surrounded by white walls. The place seemed depressing as they walked down the narrow halls.

"You know this place would suck if you were claustrophobic" whispered Kat to Eric, but he wasn't listening and he didn't laugh. He looked straight ahead focused on his one goal. Survival. He had no idea what lay ahead. They turned right down some stairs then left threw a set of double doors, Eric taking special not of which way they were going. They were put into five different cells, each with a bed. The rooms were all white and there were no bars in the front wall, it was transparent allowing what Eric assumed would be observation. A warden in a lab coat came down with food to which Kat was very excited for.

"Oh Awesome! Mashed potatoes and gravy!"

The warden smiled at her. _'Now that one may be difficult,' _he said to himself as he walked out of the room.

"Are you CRAZY!?" yelled Glen across the hall at Kat who was in the cell on the other side. Kat just looked up at him from her food in confusion. "Your actually going to eat that? These people kidnap us, and you eat their food! What if it's poison or something?"

"What? I'm hungry, besides." she swallowed her food and shook her fork at him. "If they were just going to kill us why would they go through all this trouble? Nah, I'm thinking experimentation." she said as she went back to the potatoes.

"But why us?" cried Karin "Kat I understand you. That Mr. McKay guy gave you to them."

"WHAT?!" asked Kat mid-bite, and the food fell out of her mouth. _'Oh that was attractive' _she thought. "Well," she shrugged "Either it's just randomly selected or we all have something required for the experiment. Probably the latter." She went back to eating.

"But there's no way that this is all a coincidence. Kat disappears, we all know her, we get kidnapped, she shows up. No way," reasoned Eric. "Do you think it's part of the experiment?"

"I don't think so." replied Craig. "But I think the first part's right. There's no way that this is coincidence, maybe divine intervention."

Glen was about to say something but he was interrupted by yells coming down the hall. Save for Kathrin who was too busy with the potatoes looked towards the double doors. The muffled cries grew louder as they heard someone struggling outside. Three figures bursted through the doors. The two men in suits grasped the tired boy by the arms. They threw him roughly into a cell as he struggled against them. "OOF" said Kat as the boy was thrown into her cell and fell on top of her.

"Hi." she said as the boy looked up then pulled away quickly feeling he was much to close to her face and was on top of her.

"Sorry" he mumbled before he ran to the transparent wall shouting and pounding. "Get back here you COWARDS!!"

"You know I don't think that's gonna help much" she said as she moved to sit with her back against the wall, since her food was now smushed into her pants. "You should probably save your energy for whatever's going to come next."

The new boy turned angrily to face her but then noticed she had her eyes closed and wasn't really paying attention. "So then what do you expect me to do? Nothing?"

She opened one eye to look at him "No. I do suggest, however, that you save your strength so we can figure out what's going on then get out of here."

"I prefer to work alone." said the boy turning way, suddenly interested in the wall to his right.

"Well too bad toughie, we're stuck in this together and we're gonna get unstuck out of this together so we may as well be friends. I'm Kathrin but every one calls me Kat." She held out her hand then after a proper handshake she introduced the rest of the captives.

The boy said his name was Kane, that he was 17 and from Alberta. He had jet black and a little bit shaggy hair, and grey eyes. He didn't trust the others and made that quite clear. Kat lay on her back listening to the others argue about what each of then thought they should do. But nothing really sunk in. Kat had reclined into her own world. A place she much rather preferred compared to the real one. She sat under a tree in the lush grass, a cool breeze drifted across her face. She breathed in deeply absorbing the peaceful surroundings. A sad smile spread across her still muddy face. _'I wish I could just stay here forever, things are so much nicer.'_ But her thoughts were interrupted as a voice drifted into her world.

"What are you smirking at?" it asked harshly, in a bitter tone.

Kat blinked. Her smile faded as her world dissolved and she fell back to reality. Trapped within the confines of the cell with someone that seemed like a very irritable person. But more so she was trapped within the limits of her won body and physical form. Sighing, she rolled over onto her stomach to look at the boy who was sitting against the wall. "What?" she asked "Is it illegal to smile now?" she cocked an eyebrow in his direction.

"In a place like this? Yes. Besides I don't think you should be smiling about anything, I can smell you from here."

"Oh come on, give me a break, I was playing football before I got back to my fathers house; and about not smiling, that's rather disappointing" she frowned sadly. "Why do you hate it here so much?" The others were still arguing and getting no where. As they continued, the plans got even more ridiculous. "Well?"

Kane uncrossed his arms and looked at her. He thought for a moment as the hard mask of hate began to slip down. But then he shook his head and the mask was right back up. "Why should I tell you?"

Kat just shrugged. "You don't have to, and you probably shouldn't. I don't want to know anyway. I just thought I'd be nice." She rolled over and closed her eyes, before he had a chance to respond. "Oh and you can have the bed, I'm accustom to sleeping on the ground."

The warden came around a few minutes later and told he group that they may as well stop arguing and go to sleep since they weren't getting out any time soon. He handed out some extra blankets and shut the lights off. No one really got any sleep that night. Although all were exhausted, the stress of what had happened weighed heavily on there consciences and what little sleep they got was restless and useless. Kat managed to get the most rest by retreating back into her mind but was later awoken by Karin's weeping. She stayed up the rest of the night trying to comfort the young girl, but it was futile.

When the lights came back on Kathrin nearly went blind. She had been staring at the ceiling and the light was rather bright and burned her eyes. The warden came and took them to a section of the white fort (what Craig had decided to call the place) where they could shower and brush they're teeth. Of course the girls, Kat and Karin, were separated from the rest of the guys. They had a BIG mirror with lights for applying make-up. Both girls and guys had different sections where they could pick out from a variety of cloths. Both changing rooms leading into the same meeting room where there were a few blue couches. And Karin almost had a heart attack when she saw all the shoes. Kat and Karin had a great time mix matching the different styles, and the guys had a blast trying to convince the girls to get the bathing suites on. Glen wandered over to the girls side and started trying on random things and had everyone in stitches howling when he put on leggings, a mini-skirt and a tube top. Then just for good measure grabbed a frilly hat. Kat giggled then threw a shoe at him when he started hitting on Craig. She hit him right in the side of the head and Eric burst into tears and nearly fell off the couch. Kane stood in the corner, reserved and quite. He was already changed and ready to go. He had chosen baggy jeans and a black tank top just his size. Eventually Karin put on one of the swim suites and did the 'ditzy model' walk. Kane had caught her eye, the tank top was tight fitting and showed off his muscular arms, plus his hair was washed and had the cute bed head look she adored on any guy. Trying to get his attention she walked right past flipping her hair and turning, but he didn't even look up. He stood against the wall arms crossed, head down and eyes closed. Not even a glance.

The warden came in and almost fell over when he saw Glen and the frilly hat. He laughed and shook his head then told them all to be ready in the next 5 minutes. Karin spent 4 of those minutes doing her make-up and hair. Some plucking here, some paint there, she found some very form fitting jeans and a low cut belly top. Kat just shook her head and waited for her, she had been done within the first minute. Kat decided on a tank top and jeans. She didn't wear any make-up before she got there so she didn't bother putting it on now. Karin made her great dramatic entrance, throwing the curtains to the change room aside. Her hair tied and clipped, she looked fabulous. Kat just walked out quietly behind her, not fancy, no make-up and her hair just pulled back and clipped up like it usually was. She blew her bangs out of her face as they left. As the others were all complaining about the stench of hair spray coming off Karin, Kane found himself enjoying the strawberry milkshake scent that Kat had chosen for shampoo. He gazed at her hair bobbing back and forth. For some reason that he himself didn't understand he noticed the simplicity of her outfit and found her much more attractive than Karin who was painted up like a doll and was being ogled by the other guys. Something about Kat's presence made him relaxed and almost peaceful despite the current situation. He shook the thoughts off in disgust and continued down the hall. Towards the end they turned right, into a large rectangular room filled with training equipment. A group of scientists stood at the opposite end. They didn't seem to notice the captives, and if they did they paid them no attention. Each member was assigned a scientist and each scientist a subject. They rounded the training room, and began being tested and pushed into different aspects and abilities of each. Driven to there physical and mental limits the group barely made it back to their cells. No one spoke much, everyone was too tired from the first day. Eric passed out on his bed as soon as he lay down, Karin cried and complained about how unfair it was. Kat lay on the floor staring at the ceiling again. Kane sat on the bed nursing his right shoulder that he injured during pull-ups.

"You know, you should probably do something about that arm of yours." said his cell mate without looking over.

"Ya?" he sneered sarcastically. "Well there's not really much of a choice now is there?"

"There may not be anything you can do but look what I swiped." she tossed a tenser bandage backwards and it landed on the bed. Kane stared at it for a second then started unwrapping it. Kat was asleep long before a quite thank you escaped his lips before he himself fell asleep. Kane awoke the next morning to find Kat on the opposite side of the room with her eyes closed and doing a head stand leaning against the wall. Stretching, he sat up and gave her a strange look.

She smiled, eyes still closed. "Good morning, or should I say afternoon sleepy head. Its almost noon." the others were up and back at the 'escape' plans.

"Your face is all red." he reached over and grabbed the breakfast the warden had left for him. His hair was all bunched up at one side and his eyes half closed as he started eating.

"Wow, you noticed. Good thing my face is already red or I might be blushing." she said sarcastically as she leaned forward and flipped herself back upright. Putting her hands on her hips she looked around the room.

"What are you doing?" asked Glen from across the way. He was sitting on his bed putting on a sock. Kat of course had no socks.

"I don't know." she replied frowning. "That's just the problem."

"We could play truth or dare" Karin chimed in.

"We could," said Eric slowly "But what could the dares be? There's nothing around here but beds."

Glen smirked. "Hey I got an idea. Lets have a contest. Hey! Loner kid stuck with Kat!"

Kane looked over irritated.

_'Uh oh'_ thought Kat.

"Can you do this?" He ran up the wall and did a back flip landing on his feet.

"Phft," sniffed Kane. "I have better things to do than show off to people I couldn't care less about."

"Oh Hey!" cried Craig angrily. "That was a little uncalled for!"

"No it wasn't." said Kat surprising everyone. "Well, why should he care? He doesn't know any of us. I'm sure he has his own stuff to deal with, and the last think he needs is Glen provoking him." She glared in his direction as she said this. Moving across the room she sat down against the wall and put her hands behind her head.

"You know what?" said Glen mockingly, "I bet he cant do it."

"Shut up would you!" said Karin

"Ya Glen, could you stop being a total idiot for once." said Eric "Leave the loner to himself, he doesn't want anything to do with us anyway."

"Alright. Hey buddy!" He yelled at Kane. "The feelings neutral!" They when back to discussing their plans.

Kat sighed and shook her head.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Kane quietly. She turned to him. He felt strange as she looked at him, as if she wasn't really looking at him, much less his soul.

"Lets just say I know how you feel." she winked, "Besides, they're here but they have each other. And your here on your own. Oh and don't listen to Glen, he's a moron."

"Why do you say they? What about you?" asked Kane coming over to sit beside her. She took her hands down and placed them on her knees.

"What about me?" she shrugged. "Me doesn't seem to be very important at the moment. Actually, never has," she laughed.

Kane opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted. The warden came in and took the test subjects back to the change rooms then back to the scientists. The routine stayed steady for the next few months. Between that and sleep nobody really had that much time to talk. Soon the test area moved and the subjects separated with contact only with their scientist. The cells remained the same but slowly the training progressed. Eric found himself able to do things he had never even dreamed he could do, and not just him but everyone. Strength, speed, agility, thinking process...everything seemed to have improved immensely. The last day before they were told group combat training would begin (they had been training with different weapons separately). Each of them were hooked up to a machine that read all there stats.

* * *

"They are progressing well." said the voice of the shadow on the screen. "Soon we shall add the formulas and see if our subjects can survive. I hope you don't fumble like the last group Dr."

"Of course not sir, very good sir." Said the head scientist. He bowed and the screen clicked off. "It is time, choose your ingredients."


	3. Combat

**"Of course not sir, very good sir." Said the head scientist. He bowed and the screen clicked off. "It is time, choose your ingredients."**

"Now this, I've been looking forward too." said Glen grinning and rubbing his hands together.

"Ya" said Craig smiling "This has got to be the best part."

"Cant be worse than studding biology of the past 6 months." giggled Karin.

"You studied biology?" laughed Eric. "I learned Geography"

"I learned how to make funky spy type gadgets out of house hold junk." Craig said, smiling more.

"Sweet!" said Glen, "I just learned how to punch things really hard. I can break a rock with my bear hands." His chin went up and he pointed to himself. Kat just rolled her eyes at him.

_'So,' _thought Kane._ 'Our training has been specified according to our scientists.' _

They arrived at there destination. It was a large circular room with a high ceiling and a square platform in the middle. Around the outside there were benches for other contestants to sit, as well above the platform jutting out of the wall was a glass room where the scientists were. They stood with clipboards and equipment watching the battle field.

"So Uncle Bob," asked Kathrin. "What are we fighting?"

The warden turned. Over time the warden and the kids had grown fond of each other, he wasn't too old. Maybe late 20's. They found out that he was an apprentice to the scientists. But since no one knew his name, they had taken to calling him 'Uncle Bob.' "Each other," he said smiling. "You get weapons too."

"Awesome!" cried Glen clapping his hands together. "I hope I get to fight you." pointing at Kane he smirked. "I wanna take out the stupid emo kid." he started laughing but the scientists interrupted, something they seemed to have a tendency of doing.

"Subjects," the voice echoed through the room. He sounded like Caesar in the colisuem, which Eric frowned, oddly similar. "Due to part of your training, you shall fight against each other for battle experience. Since there is strife between different colleagues of mine we have decided to pit scientist and their subject against the opposing scientist and their subject..."

"Like battle robots," whispered Kat in Eric's ear. He snickered into his hand.

"... The combatants are as follows:

Eric vs Kane

Karin vs Craig... "

"Oh man, I cant fight a girl." said Craig

"I don't wanna fight period, let alone Craig!" said Karin

"... and Kathrin vs Glen."

Glen looked at Kat disappointed, "You know I was hoping for more of a challenge."

Kat looked over "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you. But if I remember correctly you never won me over, so I guess you have yet to beat me." she cocked an eye brow as he turned away bitterly.

"Furthermore," The voice continued, "after the completion of this trial, you shall be given your new names. These names will be based on your abilities, talents and personality. You shall use them and forget your old names. I hope they are to you liking. Now enough of wasted time. Will our first combatants come forward."

Kane and Eric stood on the platform, weapons in hand waiting for the signal so start. Eric was crouched in a ready position the think, broad sword he had chosen out in front of him . Kane stood up right looking mostly uninterested the two swords he had chosen down at his sides. The bell sounded and Eric flew forward pulling the heave sword behind him. He used the weight of it and flung it in an arc amid at Kanes head. He had no intention of killing or seriously harming his opponent in anyway so he swung using the blunt side of the sword as a bat. Kane moved swiftly parrying the attack with one sword and bringing the second up to Eric's neck. the broad sword lay on the ground a few feet away. Kane had one with disarmament and killing strike. Eric walked off disappointed with his performance and Kane just leaned against the wall to observe the others.

Next up was Craig and Karin. Neither wanted to fight so they just walked out of the ring when the bell went, tying them for a ring out. Needless to say the scientists weren't too happy with this but scribbled away at there notes.

Glen strolled up onto the platform spinning and swinging the double edged battle axe he had chosen. Since he was the only one who could lift it he decided that he was going to show off, not having to worry about his opponent doing anything. Kat just stood on the other side with a simple bow-staff in hand waiting patiently.

"Hey Kat!" Yelled Glen mockingly across the platform. "Now that there aren't any parents around, you wanna give it a shot?"

Kane looked up surprised at Glen. Then he noticed the looks on Eric's face.

"Oh he's in for it now." laughed Eric as he shook his head. "Shoulda just kept his big mouth shut for once." Kane looked over at Kat, her eyes were glazed over and a ferocious fire burned in them.

"What's going on?" he asked

Eric looked over at him. A few years back Glen and Kat had a 'thing' but Glen had a girl friend at the time and Kat's parents hated him anyway. So Glen dumped his girl friend and tried to get Kat to go out with him. He bought her this REALLY nice necklace, then went out with his old girl again without telling her. He kinda just vanished after that. But the ironic thing is when we got caught and sent here, according to him it was is girlfriend that ratted him out and sent them after him.

"Oh wow... so wait... did he just ask her out then?"

"Yup" sighed Eric, "He never learns"

"Not in your life Glen." came Kat's voice, cold and hard. "Especially if you ask like that. Finally, you get the guts to ask me in person and THAT'S how you do it? Your an idiot."

The bell went and Glen ran full throttle at Kat, axe raised high. To try and throw her off he swung low aiming for her shins. She jumped over and smoked him in the cheek with her stick on the way up, and ducked down low jabbing up and hitting him square in the stomach when she landed. Dropping his axe in surprise Kat used the opportunity to kick it off the platform and distance herself from her quickly angering opponent. By the time Glen pulled himself together, Kat was on the opposite side of the platform waiting for him. She leaned against her stick coolly and waved at him grinning. "I hope your not still disappointed, I would hate to bore you."

That's all Glen could take, he didn't like to loose especially not in a fight, and especially not to a GIRL. He didn't need a weapon, he'd take her out with his own hands. He lunged at her but she was too quick. She sidestepped and tripped him with the staff like some kind of cartoon. He fell off the platform landing face first on the floor. Winning, Kat made her way to the other side of the platform to put her bow-staff back.

"LOOK OUT!" cried Kane as he watched Glen leap back onto the platform and run at her from behind, pulling out a knife from his pocket. She spun around just in time to dodge the blade, but not quite in time to dodge him. He pinned her down, the bow-staff landing out of reach and useless on the ground.

"Have you lost it!" asked Kat "What's wrong with you? GET OFF ME!!"

But Glen didn't hear a word of it. Lost in a fit of rage he held her there preparing to strike with the knife again. And this time she couldn't dodge, no matter how fast she was.

Kat lay there helpless, unable to do anything but wait for the final strike. She watched as Glen raised the knife, then somehow he was yanked off her and thrown out of the way, the knife skidding harmlessly away. She heard the 'CLANK' as it fell off the platform. Kane stood over her. HE was looking rather pale and his breathing was a little heavy.

"Are you alright? He asked as he helped her up.

"Ya I'll be fin...OW!!" She stumbled and clutched her side. Kane caught her and held her upright. "Nice catch. I guess he didn't completely miss." she said through gritted teeth.

Kane looked down, he cold see the blood seeping threw her shirt and dripping in-between her fingers now holding the open wound. The others finally over coming their initial shock from what just happened ran forward. Glen was unconscious but otherwise perfectly fine. Uncle Bob told Kane to get Kat off to the side lines, which proved rather difficult since she refused to be carried. In fact she almost passed out from the pain when she insisted that it was just a scratch and tried to walk over on her own. Kane caught her again and chuckled to himself at how ridiculous she was being. Uncle Bob cleaned and dressed the wound, as the scientists came down. By the time they had finished taking and comparing notes, Glen was fully awake rubbing his head and had no recollection what so ever regarding the entire event after falling off the platform. He walked over awkwardly to Kat who was standing, using Kane as support. Kane glared and stood a little ahead and infront of her protectively.

"I'm soooo sorry Kat." he said shyly, "I...I have no idea what came over..."

"May I have your attention." said a scientist over everybody. "Congratulations on your performances today. You have progressed quickly, and efficiently. Now as agreed your new names...

Erick is Telzunn

Karin is Jesalin

Glen is Morec

Kane is Kai

Craig is Zelthurn

Kathrin is Aickori

These are now the names you will use, forget the old ones for the children you once were no longer exist. You are now the beginnings of a new breed of warrior. Now back to you rooms." He clapped his hands and Uncle Bob escorted them back to the cells. All the while Aickori (Kat) hobbled along bringing up the rear with Kai (Kane) helping her along.

Everyone was silent when they arrived back at the cells. A very awkward wave had spread over them. Aickori sat against the wall head back and eyes closed. Her breathing was heavy and labored. Kai watched her carefully knowing that she would die before complaining about something like pain. She winced once or twice but other wise she seemed alright, just a little pale.

"Well," she laughed painfully. "at least this bandage is tight enough to hide my fat."

Telzunn (Eric) laughed "K...Aickori, you about as fat as you are tall... NOT AT ALL!" everyone laughed save Morec (Glen) who sat on his bed staring off into space.

* * *

"He's strong, that's good, but he could pose a threat to the experiment. If he kills the rest of the group we will have wasted another batch." reasoned the head scientist, "What if he destroys all our work."

"Mmmm... What if our experiment succeeds and become the most powerful people in the world, but cant control our results?" replied the shadowy voice on the screen. "There's a risk to every experiment we've done doctor. There's no point in backing out now. We continue as is. We shall see where it leads." CLICK

The head scientist sighed "I don't think this shall end well." He walked over to a large machine and began mixing the formulas chosen by each scientist.


	4. Everybody's Changed

It wasnt long before Aickori was back up and fighting in the ring, Morec still felt akward around her, although she had just treated him as she always had as if nothing had happend at all. Morec and Aickori never did end up fighting again which in some strage way he kind of regretted. The scientist said they were finished with their testing and now it was time to see the results. That night, Uncle Bob brought each of them a really odd looking drink. All of them were different colours, some bubbled, some smelled, and some were foamey. After drinking them, Uncle Bob turned off the lights and everyone went to bed.

Morec tossed and turned in his bed, he felt like his muscles were getting ripped threw his skin, and hes not the only one that had a rough night. Telzunn lay in his bed fighting back the pain. He felt like his head was going to explode and a fire was spreading threw his veins. By sunrise he was able to walk again, he stood up and left flaming foot prints where he steped. Turning around he saw torch marks on the bed and what was left of the sheets.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!! MY HANDS ARE ON FIRE!!" Telzunn said while he started smacking them on his pants only to notice that his feet were too. "AHHHHHHH!"

"Would you keep it down, I didnt get any sleep last night and... oh." Morec looked down to see that his bed was split in two standing up he smacked his head off the roof of the cell. "OW what the..." he had grow a few feet, now standing at 6'7. looking down his entire physique had changed. He was now a gigantic muscle, he looked like a barbarian from a conviently writen book.

"Hey... it doesn't burn. I dont believe it took me that long to figure that out..." Telzunn shook his head. Slowly he started playing with the flames making the bigger, smaller, shooting them. "I think Im having waaaay too much fun with this."

"SOME ONE GET SOME HELP!! UNCLE BOB!!" cried Aickori, she was kneeling beside Kai his head on her lap. "He's burning up!"

Kai moaned as Uncle Bob came in with some water. "I'm afraid there's not much we can do for him. We've already lost the other two..."

"WHAT?!"

"Thats right, Craig and Karin did not survive last night. We did everything we could for them but..." he looked away. "I really thought they could make it... actually you four are the only ones that have ever made it this far, and look two of you have already survived the transformations. Although," he turned to Aickori who was dabbing cool water on Kai. "It doesnt seem to have effected you at all."

Kai cried out in pain as two ears poked there way through his skull and through his hair. Unlike normal ears, they were on top of his head and looked like they belonged to a wolf, as did the tail that grew a few minutes later. Aickori wiped the blood off his forehead and looked at her pants.

"Oh man, that's gonna stain. Come on Kai, stay with us, your almost there."

On the other side of the hall Telzunn and Morec stood on the edge of there cells watching. In all honesty Morec could care less what happend to that no good loner. In some sick way he wanted him out of the way, out of the way of what...he wasnt quite sure. Telzunn on the other hand had grown accustiom to Kai and had almost grown to like him. He may be quiet but he can't be all bad if he saved Aickori. If anything, he would without question say that he liked Kai better that Morec.

"Oh would you stop your whinning, your fine." said Aickori impatiantly. Kai was gaining conscience and moaning about how his butt hurt.

"Why do I look like a dog?" he asked when Uncle Bob brought around a mirror for everyone to see what happend. "I look like I steped out of a bad horror flick." he looked down at his claw-like hands and feet.

"Why are you complaining. I look like I stepped out of an X-men comic." complained Telzunn

"Jon would like that," laughed Aickori

"I kinda like my change." smiled Morec "I is tank"

"Hasn't done much for your english though," Aickori joked. "Well," she looked down, "guess I got left out of this one."

"Dont worry," smiled Uncle Bob "I'm sure you'll feel it eventually." He turned and left leaving the the group to them selfs.

"Craig and Karin" sighed Aickori, "I dont believe it..."

"I know," agreed Telzunn. "How could this have happend? We didn't even notice either."

"I guess they weren't stong enough... and hey, you couldn't expect us to notice we were busy with our own stuff, and they sleep in all the time anyway," said Morec. "I say now that we have some extra attributes and some added abilties, we outta blow this place."

"I agree," said Kai "Morec, can you smash threw that?"

"Probably," he said flexing his now gigantic muscles.

Telzunn rolled his eyes, "Smashing is all well and good but what do we do after that? We don't even know which way to go."

"Why don't you burn a whole through the wall?" asked Aickori, "That shouldn't set off any alarms or anything, then we can randomly run around till we find a way out."

"What do we do if we get caught?" asked Morec

"Smash them, bone head," said Kai.

"Alright. Enough talk. Let's get started," smiled Telzunn as he flicked his wrists and re-started the flames on his hands. He shot them forward and burned a hole through the wall, well that was easy... too easy."

"Alright, burn another hole through the side and take Morec with you." yelled Aickori as he started out.

"Right. You and Kai sit tight. We'll scope out the place and try to find a way over there and a way out." He and Morec ran off through the holes and down the hall.

"So what do we do now?" Kai asked.

Aickori took a seat on the floor and relaxed. "We wait. Unless you wanna try and punch through the waaaa..." She rolled over on her side and clutched her stoumach as a wave of pain spread threw her body.

"OH CRAP!" cried Kai as he knelt beside her. The other boys smashed threw the wall of their cell.

"Hey what'd we...oh no." said Telzunn, "Well this is wonderful. Only Aickori would do this as we try to escape," he shook his head. "Some one grab her and lets get the hell out of here."

They ran down the hall and up the stairs. Despite Kai's opposition, Morec carried Aickori up the stairs and through the new 'door' that he had created. They reached the outside to discover they were in the middle of a spring storm, the rain whipped at them as they ran towards the garage. A few gaurds stood out front waving guns at them. Telzunn tried to focus and heat up the the weapons but he failed miserably and lit their shirts on fire instead. He shrugged as they ran passed and grabbed a jeep. "OK! Who knows how to drive?" He asked as they hopped in. Aickori was in the back of the truck gasping for air. "Hurry, shes not gonna last much longer like this. Who can drive?"

Kai, and Morec looked at each other and shrugged. "Alright I guess I'm doing it." Telzunn roled his eyes and started the car. The gaurds had recooperated and called for back up. They had gathered in front of the road, blocking their path. The car swerved as they tried to make a brake for it. Kai took the oppurtunity to jump out and charge the gards. He ripped and slashed with his claws.

"GET OUT OF HERE!!" he yelled over the thunder as Telzunn stopped the car. He nodded and hit the gas. Off through the woods that surrounded the white building, Aickori lifter her head over the trunk to see Kai being overwelmed by gards. Takeing a deep breath she rolled herself out of the jeep and splashed into the mud. Lifting herself shakly she gritted her teeth in pain as she trugged slowly forward.

"Aickori?!" Telzunn stopped the jeep, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" he hopped out out of the jeep and raced after her. Slowly she began to speed up and work herself into a run. Naturally she fell face first, as Telzunn caught up. "Are you crazy?!" he yelled at her. "Your gonna get yourself KILLED!"

"So what, we've already lost Craig and Karin, we aren't loosing Kai too," she picked herself up and kept going. "You get the jeep ready to go," she called back to him. He sighed and got the jeep in position.

"Kai, you idiot!" yelled Aickori. "I'm gonna kill you if you don't get your butt to that jeep!" She fought her way towards him, taking out a few gaurds as she went. It wasn't long before they had her surrounded, she was already weak and hurt from the crap that Uncle Bob had given them.

"Aickori!!" cried Kai as he struggeled to help her. Then gasps erupted in the group that had taken on the young girl.

* * *

Telzunn sat in the car, reving the engin impatiently. He hated this, but he knew better then to not listen to Aickori when it was important. Plus that look she gave him didnt help.

"Quick this way." said a voice from the bushes. It was Uncle Bob. "There's no time to explain. I'm gonna get you out of here, but I need you to clear these trees." In response Telzunn shot a fire ball at the trees infront of him. And Morec got out and started pushing the fallen ones out of the way.

* * *

Aickori screamed in pain as black wings sprouted from her back, ripping through the skin. A dark essance spread from her hands, throughout her body, slowly taking over. Her body smoked as her eyes glowed white, with hot fire. She stood up and took flight, the Essance turning solid and whipping about her. Kai stood in horror watching as she swept down and hovered infront of the gaurds. Raising her hand the dark ribbons flew up and around cutting threw anything in there way. The gaurds fell one by one without a chance. Those who didn't flee, fired their guns but found them usless. The bullets dissolving before they reached the target.

"GET IT!" yelled Telzunn to the stunned Kai, "We're getting out of here, and dont worry about Aickori, she looks like she can handle herself."

A terrible cry reached their ears from the monster that was once there friend. Kai truned to see her comming toward them, the essence absorbing the light around her.

A screen appeared above the door of the white building, and a dark figure appeard. "Aickori! GET HER! Forget the others, GET HER!"

Gaurds came streaming through the door and attacked her. She cried out again, sounding more animal then human. Turning she let out a shock wave that not only tipped the jeep but destroyed the building and caused a crater. The only reason the boys survived was that they were protected by a barrier created by Uncle Bob, which didn't save them from being sent flying when it broke.

"Quick get to the portal!" yelled Telzunn whiping away the blood that was running down his cheek. "Hurry!" he pulled Kai to his feet and started to drag him along.

"What about Aickori?"

"Shes gonna kill us if we dont get out of here. That's not Aickori anymore!" he said, but Kai pulled away and ran after her. Telzunn shook his head and watched him helplessly, Morec was already through the portal, carring Uncle Bob with him. He sighed and raced toward the protal to keep it open untill the Kai came to his senses, or was dead.

* * *

Kai ran up behind Aickori and grabbed her from behind. She cried and twisted in his arms. He covered her eyes and held her close. The essance around her spun wildly threw the air.

"Aickori!" he whispered into her ear. "I know you're in there. Come on were getting out of here, you're safe now. I've got you, now lets go." he pleaded

Aickori twisted and screeched as the essance began to dissolve, the winds died down and she stopped hovering. She collapsed and Kai caught her. The dark marks on her skin dissolved and her eyes shut, her breathing was shallow and light. Picking her up bridle style Kai made his way up the crater, the rain whipping at him as he went.

* * *

Telzunn looked back to see Kai comming over the top of the crater, he was bleeding at the shoulder where he had been shot. Aickori's back was dripping with blood where her wings had emerged. He sighed with relief and ran to meet them. Kai handed over Aickori and nearly collapsed of exaustion. Telzunn let him lean on his shoulder as they slowly made there way to the portal nearly tripping on Aickori's new wings that were dragging on the ground.

Passing through the portal felt like a rush of cool liquid except thankfully, Telzunn mentioned later, none of it went up your nose. They arrived in a forest clearing where a small cottage stood. Uncle Bob told them to lay Aickori on the floor and Kai on the bed, as he closed the portal.

"Why does he get the bed?" asked Morec who tossed him roughly on the bed. "I mean, she is the lady."

"Cuz her wings are to big to fit on the bed," he replied angerly as he started working on getting the bullet out of Kai's right shoulder. Telzunn and Morec fell asleep not too long after that, since both were exhausted after the events that day. Neither really felt like exploring the new place they were in.

Over the next few days Uncle Bob, whos name was Eldor, explained the situation of the world.

"Im a human mage, I was working undercover to make sure that if the shadows expirment succeded that the ones who hold the power didnt get put under his charge. I gaurentee that he will come after you but you should be safe here for now. Especially since Aickori distroyed his viewing screen before I opened the portal. Once the other two awake, we shall head down to the city, and get some supplies. From there we should head to the elven relm, they always know what to do next." he rolled his eyes.

It didnt take long for Kai and Aickori to recover, Kai's new abilities included being able to heal suprisingly fast. Aickori on the other hand kept to herself and withdrew to being mostly nocternal. Her appearance had changed along with the others, now sporting black feathered wings, her eyes were slits but had also turned purple and were misted over making her apear blind. Although she could see perfectly fine. That day they headed down to the town to relax a little bit, Eldor suggested that keeping themselves a little disguised would probably be a good idea. Aickori being the only creater besides the shadow to have dark wings should deffinatly keep her presence unknown. Dawning a black cloak and a hood she head out with the others. Each of them eager to see what was out in this now world.

"I hope we get us some weapons" smiled Morec, "I can't wait to roll some of 'em heads."


End file.
